The Last Dance
by Oreo234
Summary: Iridium High is having their annual Holiday Dance and of course, Jemma will be in attendance. Just a Jemma one shot with Jandi friendship. Slight Miego


The banner in front of Iridium High School was advertising the Holiday Dance. Not everyone celebrated just one holiday, so it was a dance for all the holidays celebrated in December, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and, of course, Christmas.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" A voice whispered in Emma Alonso's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned to face her boyfriend, Jax Novoa, as he stood there with a grin on his face. She smiled back.

"I would love to go to the dance with you." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, so I guess its my lucky day." He says, as his arms slip around her waist, leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe..." Emma gives him a small peck on the cheek and pulls away, Jax pulling back in surprise. She grins wickedly. "Or maybe not."

He groans. "You are unbelievable."

"But you still love me." Emma says, grinning up at him.

"That I do." Jax responds, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"Spare me." The couple turned to see Andi Cruz fake gagging.

The short girl rolls her eyes. "Save the coupley stuff for later okay? I'd rather not see my breakfast again."

Jax laughs and releases Emma's waist, only to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her to him. Emma smiles and buries her head in his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Better?" Jax asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ugh." Came Andi's response and she stalked off into the school, Jemma following close behind.

"Are you going to the dance this weekend?" Emma asked her best friend as she started taking books from her locker.

"Why would I go to an event where I am forced to wear a dress for no apparent reason?" Andi said, opening her own locker.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun, Jax and I are going." Emma says to her.

"So thats what you're trying to use as bait to get me to go? Telling me that _Jax_ is going to be there?" Andi snorts. "You're lucky I'm even within five feet of him right now."

Emma rolls her eyes with a smile. No matter what Andi said, she knew that she cared about him. They had some weird relationship but they definitely cared. I mean, they had to. Right?

"I heard my name?" Jax looks back to the two girls as he was working on opening his locker.

"Just discussing how I'm _not_ going to the Holiday dance." Andi replied.

Jax shrugged, interlockimg his hand with Emma's. "We're going to be there."

Andi smirked. "My point exactly."

Jax looked to Emma for clarification but she just waved it off. The bell rang and Andi left.

"What's with her?" Jax asked, looking after Andi.

Emma sighed. "She's not into the whole, 'dressing up' thing."

"Wait, do I have to wear a tie?" Jax asked Emma and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Cause I'll wear a suit jacket but not so much a tie."

"Well, I think you would look very sexy in a tie." Emma leans her face in closer.

Jax's mouth turns up in a smirk. "Tie it is then."

Emma laughs and kisses him before they make their way to class.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Em." Jax complimented his girlfriend when be greeted her at the front door, sure enough wearing a suit and tie.

She was wearing a strapless sparkly, turquoise dress, that came down just aboce the knee which was a but flowy. She had paired it with matching blue wedge heels and was wearing snowflake earrings and a snowflake necklace.

Emma blushed. "Thanks. I like your tie." She grinned, he did look really good in the tie.

She gave him a quick kiss after he came in and shut the door. Jax leaned against the edge of the kitchen table.

"So Andi's not coming?" He asked her.

Emma shook her head sadly. "No, and I tried everything. She just doesn't want to go. And I guess I can't force her."

"Well actually–"

"Jax, I am not using a spell to make her go." Emma said sternly.

"Just an idea." He raises his hands in surrender and Emma couldn't help but smile. "Oh come on, it'll still be fun."

"I know, it just won't be the same." She tells him.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Emma went to get it. "It must be Diego and Maddie."

"Maddie?" Jax asked incredulously. "We're going with Maddie?"

Emma fought a smile. "Well, and Diego."

"Maddie, ugh." Jax groaned.

"Oh come one, she's really changed since she's started dating Diego. She's a lot nicer now." Emma says.

"Yeah, yeah, just get the door." Jax responded.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile and opened the door for Miego.

"Hey, come on in! My dad wants to take a few pictures before we leave." Emma says to them.

As if hearing his name, at that moment, Fransisco comes out of his bedroom with a camera.

"Picture time!" He looks at his daughter. "Oh, Emma, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad." Emma hugs him and then gets into position for pictures.

They took a few shots of the four of them, then the couples individually, and then just the girls and just the guys.

"Okay, Dad! I think thats enough!" Emma said.

"Wait, just one more!" Mr. Alonso insisted.

Emma groaned. "We have to go. I'll see you later."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Have fun." He kisses Emma's cheek and then disappears into his room.

Maddie breathes a sigh of relief. "Finally! I thought we'd spend all night taking pictures!"

"Come on guys, let's go." Diego said, putting and arm around Maddie and heading out the door.

* * *

"Whoa." Emma and Maddie breathed once they entered the school gym which had been transformed to a beautiful dance scene. The guys nodded in approval.

Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling and Christmas lights strung from wall to wall. There were round tables for people to sit and relax across the area. The snack gable was set up in once corner and the DJ in the other.

"This is incredible!" Emma says.

Diego nods. "Yeah, let's go find–wait, isn't that Andi?"

The rest of them turn their heads to where Diego was looking to see a petite brunette with a purple streak in her hair at the snack table.

"That _is_ Andi!" Emma said.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming!" Maddie whined. As better as she was now with Diego, her and Andi haven't exactly patched things up.

"Well, thats what she told me. Hang on, you guys find a table, I'll go talk to her." Emma said to them.

"Andi!" She said when she got closer to her. Her best friend turned around and saw Emma there.

"Hey." She picked up a cookie.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to come!" Emma asked her.

Andi sighs. "I didn't, but then my mom found out about it and was like, 'you need to go to more social events!', so she forced this dress on me and drove me here herself."

"Oh." Emma shrugged. "Well, as long as you're here, come sit with us!"

"Sure." She started following Emma to the table and them stopped. "Is that Maddie?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on." She grabbed Andi's hand and led her to the table. She sat next to Jax and seats Andi in the seat to her left.

"Good, you're back. You wanna grab a few snacks?" Jax asked her.

"Andi?" Emma turned to her, asking if she wanted to join.

She holds up her cookie. "I'm good."

"So why did Andi come again?" Jax asked Emma, once they were at the snack table.

Emma gave him a look.

"I don't mean it like that, I just want to know." He defends himself.

"Her mom made her come." She replies.

"Oh." Jax watched the table as Maddie and Diego got up to dance, leaving Andi by herself.

As a slow song comes on, Jax excuses himself from Emma and makes his way over to Andi sitting at a table alone, standing in front of her.

"Do you want to dance?" Jax held his hand out to Andi and she looked up at him.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do this Jax. I know Emma's making you."

He simply shakes his head. "She isn't making me do anything."

Andi smiles and takes his hand. Jax leads her out to the dance floor and puts his arms around her waist, while Andi's go around his neck and they begin to slow dance. Emma watched from the snack table, a cup of lunch in her hand, a small smile on her face. They were finally getting along.

"Thanks Jax. You really didn't have to." Andi says to him softly as the music plays.

He smiles at her. "Of course I did. If you were forced to come here, you may have fun while you're at it right? Look Andi, I know that we pick on each other a lot, but, the truth is, I really admire you."

She looks up at him. "You do?"

"Yes, you're smart, funny, pretty, and definitely one badass chick." Andi laughs at that. "You never hesitate to stand up for someone and you really are a great friend."

Andi bites her lip. "And I guess you're not that bad. I mean, you did help us out a lot, and you're always up for something fun. Plus, you care about Emma, and thats all I could really ask for."

He grins. "Yeah I get it."

Andi shakes her head. "No, I don't think you do. Jax, Emma is an incredible person, and all you do is make her better. She's more open, more used to magic. And I've never seen her more happy in her life than when she's with you. You make her happy, and I want to thank you for that. I guess that sometimes, I'm worried you might take my place in her life."

Jax shakes his head. "That could never happen."

Andi scoffs. "How would you know? She's completely in love with you, she's always spending time with you, she–"

"She never shuts up about you."

"What?"

Jax chuckles. "Whenever we're together it's, 'Andi's great, Andi did this, at least try and get along with Andi', she really appreciates you being in her life. She needs someone like you, and I'm glad she has you. I could never replace you Andi, you're her best friend. And I don't think she could have picked a better one."

Andi smiles. "And I don't think she could've picked a better boyfriend."

The song ends and the two break away from each other, clapping for the DJ. They make their way back over to their table. Jax sits down next to Emma and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles at him.

"So, you danced and you haven't tried to kill each other after. I'm guessing you're alright now?" Emma asked, hopefully.

Jax and Andi looked at each other and then at Emma.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jax said to her.

Andi nods. "I guess we just had to see the best in each other."

Emma grinned widely. "Perfect." She stood up. "And now, I believe it is my turn." She looks at Jax.

He smiles at her, standing also. He gestured to the floor. "After you, milady."

Emma giggled and walked onto the wide space, Jax following closely behind, as _Like I'm Gonna Lose You_ begins to play.

 _Found myself dreaming, in silver and gold, like a scene from a movie, that every broken heart knows._

"Are you really friends? Or are you guys just saying that for my sake?" Emma questioned her boyfriend once they had started dancing.

Jax presses a kiss to her temple. "We are, I promise. Andi's not such a bad person."

Emma laughed. "Close enough."

 _Walking on moonlight, and you pull me close. Spilt second and you disappear and then I was all alone._

Jax leaned in close. "Meanwhile, I hear that I am the light of your life." He murmured in her ear.

"Oh, shut up." Emma said, a little breathlessly.

"Its true, isn't it?" He kissed her earlobe, then pulls back to look her in the eye. "I may be the light of your life, but you're my whole world, Em."

 _Woke up in tears, you by my side. Breath of relief and I realize, no, we're not promised tomorrow._

Emma smiled at him, putting her hands on either side of his face. "I love you so much, you know that?" She whispers.

Jax grins. "I know." He whispers back and presses his lips to hers.

 _So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye._

Emma closes her eyes and let's herself be in the moment. Forgetting that they were in their school gym, forgetting that there were dozens of other students around them, she wrapped her arms around Jax's neck, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss.

 _Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted, cause you'll never know when, when we'll run out of time._

Andi watched from the table, a smile on her face as her best friend seemed so happy. _Huh, I guess Jemma isn't so bad after all._ She thought.

 _So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you._

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
